memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Dossi
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -[[User:Platypus222|'Platypus Man']] | ''Talk'' 23:02, 16 February 2006 (UTC) Image uploading Regarding File:TNG-Symbiosis.jpg, please note our image use policy. Although I am not quite sure what the significance of the image is, the title clearly does not fall under guideline #3 in our policy: "Use a clear, detailed title for the file. An obscure name like "qua_047.jpg" won't help anyone!" --Alan del Beccio 11:31, 17 February 2006 (UTC) :I don't get what you're complaining about. This picture is showing an important scene in the TNG episode Symbiosis, so the name of the image should be justifyed. I do not see any better names for it, if you got a good suggestion please tell me or edit it. --Dossi 11:51, 17 February 2006 (UTC) ::Nearly every image we use is from one of the episodes, so an image title consisting of the Series-TLA, the episode title and perhaps a number could be used for all of them. We try to strive for self-explanatory titles, though. If the image shows one character, name the image after that character, ditto for all other objects. Like Gvsualan, I don't see the specific significance of that image, so it's hard to suggest a better title - perhaps the whole image should be replaced with one that more clearly shows what it is meant to show? -- Cid Highwind 12:07, 17 February 2006 (UTC) Happy B-day {| width=100% align=center style= "text-align:center;background:#00DD77;-moz-border-radius: 15px;" | colspan=3 style= "text-align:center;background:#007722; color:white;-moz-border-radius: 15px;"|''Happy Birthday!'' |- | We heard on IRC that it was your b-day, well happy Birthday! Good job with the articles Whopper 21:24, 3 April 2006 (UTC) |-